The Adventures of Pip
by loki-rose
Summary: Jack Sparrow needs help to protect Elizabeth from the mysterious powers of the bloodthirsty Calypso, so he turns to a feared pirate and her crew for help. Rating may go up- Jack and OC romance
1. A Deal Under Candlelight

**Hey guys! So the 'plot bunny' has been in my head for a while now let me know what you guys think- please review! May be rated higher later for violence, depends where this goes. Enjoy!**

Jack Sparrow staggered down the path, rum bottle in hand and Elizabeth following behind. Under the cover of night, he had rescued her from the island and taken her to the nearby port where the infamous captain lay in wait.

"How much farther Jack?" the woman said- cold, tired and scared. She had to trust this man with her life. She'd already lost so much. Will, their son, her father. She was all alone. She pulled his coat around her shoulders even more, not even bothering to ask him if he was cold. He was too drunk to care.

"Soon my dear" he called back to her

"Where are we going?"

"To see someone. Don't worry" he spun around, and gave her a flash of his grin, then stumbled around and continued walking.

They reached the tavern. He pushed the door open, and whispered for her to stay very close to him. Which was pointless. She knew how this worked. She'd dealt with pirates before. But none like this.

They headed up the stairs to the candlelit room at the top. A woman, with short blonde hair, rugged appearance, dressed in mostly leather, closed her hand around her sword. Upon seeing Jack, like many other women had before her, she drew the sword and pointed it at his throat.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled

"I just want to see your Captain" he said with a sway. "Be a dear and let us through"

The woman looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Elizabeth. "This isn't a brothel Sparrow. Now get lost"

"I do not know _what _you're suggesting darlin'." Jack said, pushing the sword back down to her side. He held the rum bottle out to her, which she took. "Please?" he said

The woman sighed, and let them pass, glaring at Elizabeth as she did.

Jack led Elizabeth towards the back. Elizabeth looked from side to side and saw a room filled with female pirates. She supressed a giggle as to why all of them were glaring at Jack, wondering how many hearts he'd broken. All the women looked up, except one. The Captain.

She sat with one leg propped up, and her hat pulled down over her eyes. She wore leather boots, and black shirt and black trousers. Her curly brown hair shimmered in the candlelight. On her left hand she wore a ring, and in her right had a rum bottle. She took a sip from, put it down on the table and reached for the dagger on her belt. She plunged it into the table, and everyone stood up and left.

Jack gestured to Elizabeth to sit down. The pirate still didn't look up. She sat staring into space, stretching her arm out to rest on her knee.

Elizabeth noticed a sword lying next to her on the bench, and various other weapons strewn about the room and on her belt. Jack hadn't spoken in a while, and he seemed very tense. The woman still hadn't looked up. From her boot, she pulled out a Spanish fan and started to fan herself.

"So come on then Sparrow. What in god's name do you want?" she snarled. She put down the fan, picked up the bottle and stretched her legs out on the table

"A favour" Jack said quietly "I need your help"

The woman started playing with the ring on her finger. "You have no right coming here, and asking me for anything! How'd you get past Kasha?"

"Rum" he said, with a grin "I know my dear, I know, but you knew I'd never come near you after the way… circumstances… things… changed. But this is important"

The woman, stood up quickly, and tilted her head up to face him. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he grinned, and even though he had his back to her, Elizabeth could tell he was grinning

"That girl. You've gotten her into trouble?" the Captain said

"No!" they both said, Elizabeth throwing herself up from the chair and standing defensively next to him

"I am a married woman! And not to him!" Elizabeth saw Jack tense up, and the Captain look at her for the first time. She took a step towards her, and Elizabeth found herself backed up against the wall

"Who are you" she growled

"My name is Elizabeth. Jack came to rescue me, and needs your help to keep me safe until he works out why things have happened"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because she's Elizabeth Turner" Jack said quietly, having moved over to where the Captain had previously been sitting, sipping rum.

The Captain froze. But, never wanting to give away her emotions, backed away from Elizabeth.

"Calypso?" she asked, turning to Jack

"Not sure yet. I'm currently still thinking of some kind of explanation to all the happenings"

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because I promised the beloved Will Turner that I would keep her safe. My voyage ain't going to be safe- savvy?"

"We're going on a trip at first light. She won't be safe with us either. We're heading towards mermaid waters" the Captain said, putting her hands on her hips

"Look I don't care what you do, so long as she's still alive, by the time I get back!" Jack grinned, taking a swig from the rum bottle, and handing it to her.

"Fine." She said reluctantly "When will you be back?"

"Very soon. Probably in the same time your little trip will take. Do we have an accord?" he said, holding out his hand to her

She took it, they shook, and Jack then kissed her hand. The Captain raised her hand, and slapped him.

"Ok I deserved that" he said. He walked over to Elizabeth and pulled his coat off of her. He spun around in the doorway. "Thank you Pip" he said, and then waved Elizabeth over to him

"Just a quick something. The crew is made up only of women. They've all fled from land because of heartbreak. Pip is the captain, Kasha is the first mate. Do as she says. You do not want to get on the wrong side of her. She's a nasty piece of work. At the minute, she doesn't like you, but knows you need help. So she'll keep her word." He started to walk down the stairs, when Elizabeth grabbed his arm

"Jack." She said with a strong urgency "if you find Will"

"Oh I am not kissing him darlin'"

"Just tell him I love him"

Jack winked and staggered out of the tavern. Elizabeth turned back round to the stairs, and saw the blonde woman standing up the top of them.

She followed her up the stairs, where she showed her a place to sleep. "We're leaving at first light" Kasha said "You'll be fine. Just Pip… she's a little intense. You won't see a lot of her whilst we're on the ship. She never leaves her cabin except for a fight or, steering us through a storm. Just do as she says. Goodnight"

Elizabeth was left alone in the darkness. She didn't like Pip. She was too scary. However long Jack took to work out what needed to be done to save her was fine, but he really couldn't have left her with anyone worse.

In short, it all started a few months ago, when her son was found, drowned by the each of the coast. Ever since, the sea had almost been on a murderous rampage, hungry for Elizabeth's blood. Jack had been passing, and she told him. When Will turned up, as his ten years were up. The three of them sat on the beach, and Will made Jack promise to protect her, and to find out why Calypso wanted her blood. But Jack never mentioned having to be part of Pip's crew.

As she fell asleep, she wished Jack would hurry up. When she next saw him, she doubted she'd ever have been so relieved.

In the next room, Pip sat crouched in the corner. Kasha, weary as ever, sat near her. The look in her eyes showed that Pip had a plan. Despite it seemed odd that Pip would make a deal with any man, let alone Jack Sparrow, no sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, she definitely had some mischief in her mind. But she should know better than to mess with Calypso. Her father had done it before her, and that didn't end well.

Across the room, Pip's eyes glimmered, and a sly grin spread across her face.


	2. The Mystery of Pip

**Hey guys! It's chapter two! In this chapter I'd like to explain some of Pip's past, to try (and probably fail) to create an air of mystery… I'd really like some more reviews because I don't get many and it makes me :( **

**So please review and enjoy!**

_**Jack was a fool. A complete fool. He was a fool for giving Barbossa the bearings, and for trusting that scandalous sea dog… I warned him never to tell him where they were heading it could only end in disaster. I managed to recall the evening's past events…**_

_**He was standing at the helm. I watched him from the deck, chattering to one of his conspirators. There was mutiny in the air. Unmistakable. But I had to warn the captain. The captain who was too drunk to care.**_

_**I myself, staggered over to the captain's cabin. He never made me knock. He knew when it was me because I didn't knock. So I slid in through the gap in the door, and found our captain, sleeping in a hammock, empty bottle of rum in his hand, his bare chest slowly going up and down. He always looked really peaceful when he slept. I shut the door and wondered whether to wake him up. Then I remembered my anger. He had to know this.**_

Elizabeth was woken up by Pip slamming open the door, flooding the room with light. She threw a coat onto the bed.

"Get up" Pip growled

Elizabeth threw herself out of bed. She wrapped the coat around herself and followed Pip. Kasha approached her and told her to stay close and that Pip had told Kasha she would use her eyeballs for earrings if anything happened to Elizabeth. She followed close to Kasha, onto a beautiful ship called "The Sweet Revenge" where she was led to the helm where Pip stood.

"This is how this will work Turner. You do as I say, and I will keep you alive- understand?" Pip said, not bothering with the pleasantries.

Elizabeth nodded. Pip raised her eyebrows, and Kasha rammed her elbow into Elizabeth's side

"Yes Captain" Elizabeth said- realising her mistake. Pip really was as scary as she appeared.

Pip chucked the keys to Kasha who led Elizabeth below deck, and locked her in the cell. With a sympathetic smile, she ran back up to the deck. Elizabeth wished even harder now for Jack to hurry up.

_**I needn't have worried. Jack groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Adjusting to the light, and then he saw me. He grinned, swung his legs out of the hammock, empty bottle falling out, as he staggered over to me.**_

"_**Phillipa" he said, cupping my face with his hands and softly kissing my lips. I moved my hands up to his chest and pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he said, not offended by, my rejection, he knew from experience I'd only ever reject him for a good reason.**_

"_**You shouldn't have told him Jack" I said, walking towards the hammock, and away from him. Jack had a bed in the room, but he liked to sleep in the hammock because it rocked him to sleep, on nights he was particularly on edge, or sober.**_

"_**Darlin' I've told ya thousands of times- nothing will go wrong. Relax"**_

"_**I can't relax. Mutiny is in the air Jack. How can I relax?"**_

_**He grinned- despite I knew the word mutiny hit him hard- and walked towards the bed, to which he sat on. "Well, I s'pose I could help… relax you?" he said, tapping the bed and smiling seductively, his eyes glimmering with a hint of need.**_

"_**No Jack" I sat, walking towards him "Barbossa is plotting something- I can feel it. Please trust me!"**_

"_**Pip…" he said, walking over to his discarded shirt, and slipping it over his head "I'm sure everything will be fine- now please sweetheart, drink some rum- relax, stay with me tonight" he said, slipping his hand under my chin and pulling my face up for my eyes to lock with his. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He walked past me, and left the cabin. But I knew I should stay here. **_

_**I sat on the bed, and then lay back. **_

"_**PIP! PIP! PIP!" the desperation in Jack's voice caused me to shoot up from the bed, sprint across to the door, throw myself through it, and stumble onto the deck**_

Elizabeth sat staring at the door for most of the first day. She just continuously wished that Jack would turn up.

Pip stood at the helm. When she was confident that they were on the right cause, she headed back to her cabin.

She threw off her coat, hand and swords, and threw herself down on her bed. Today was not a hammock day- she'd be too drunk later that night to even get in to the hammock, let alone stay in it all night.

_Why had he come to me? Why would he turn up after everything we'd been through? He'd decided to just disappear and then asked me for a favour. And I'd actually done it!_

She rolled over. She was a fool. She no longer cared for him- yet she'd jumped at the chance to help him. _What if he loved Elizabeth?_ She shook the thought from her head. Why would she care? None of her business who he was with.

_But I do care._ She said, closing her eyes, and picturing that night.

_**Barbossa had his arm around Jack's neck, Jack screaming for me. Both men noticed me, and then I noticed; Jack's pistol. Hanging around his waist hidden by his coat, and a hat being thrown on his head. Mutiny. I'd been right all along. Through the darkness I could make out an island on the horizon.**_

_**The next bit happened too fast. Barbossa throw his arms from Jack's neck, and he spun round, trying to negotiate out of what he knew was going to happen. The men took steps backwards, towards the side of the ship, and Barbossa pushed him overboard.**_

"_**JACK!" I screamed, Barbossa lunged for me; but I elbowed him away and threw myself over the side after Jack. I swam towards him in the dark water, as laughter could be heard echoing from The Black Pearl. Slowly we swam to the island.**_

_**It was much closer than I first thought. That night we just slept. We were exhausted from the swim. When I woke up- he was gone. But I wasn't panicking- with good reason**_

"_**Bugger!" **_

_**I smiled. Jack walked towards me, a bottle of rum in each of his hands, rubbing his head. "Morning Sparrow" I said taking the bottle from him, as he sat down on the sand with me. "What happened? Where did the rum come from?" I said taking a deep swig.**_

"_**There's a rum store underground over there." He pointed in the general direction he'd just come from "and I hit my head coming back up" he said rubbing his head again**_

_**I leaned over and kissed his head and he chuckled. And it was like that for a few days. We laughed, drunk rum, sat by the fire at night, looking up at the stars and talked about our past. Talked about why I was called Pip. It was perfect. **_

_**Until on the fourth morning. I woke up, and he was gone.**_

_**I searched the entire island, and I was completely alone. Until I realised- rum runners. He'd abandoned me whilst I slept.**_

_**The man I loved had gone.**_

**Thanks for reading- I'll try to update again soon- please review! :D**


	3. A Conflict of Old

**Hey all! Thank you sticking with this- and please review!**

_**He was gone.**_

_**For a few days I just wandered the island, and tried to hold back the tears. How could he leave me?! Without even as much as a goodbye! He abandoned me. I'd never felt loved by anyone before. My own father rejected me. Well, not so much rejected me- I just doubt he ever even knew about me. My mother had died when I was in my late teens, so I was sent off to find my father- a pirate. Walking around the docks of Tortuga, Jack found me and took me aboard the Black Pearl. He made sure nothing happened to me whilst on board, found me a safe place to sleep, listened to me when I talked- and taught me how to handle a sword. I should have been his first mate. Barbossa was a bastard- the one who set Jack up, and then he lost everything he had worked for. **_

_**And then I lost Jack.**_

Pip woke from her troubled sleep. They were on their first day of their voyage to the Castle of Rocks, located on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. There was treasure there, and she needed it to pay off her debt. Getting up from her bed, she walked over to the window. They still had a few days left, but she was being particularly cautious. They didn't have time on their side, and they had to cross through mermaid waters, and they'd had a run in before. Despite the mermaids only lusted for men, but they still didn't take too kindly to a ship of female pirates.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she but a corset over her loose fitting shirt, put her boots on and then tied all her swords and assorted weapons around her waist. Running her fingers through her curly thick hair, she swung open the door to her cabin, and stepped out on to deck, where everything fell silent.

Ignoring this, she walked up to the helm, where Kasha stepped aside. Pip waved away the other pirate. And stood next to Kasha, both women staring out across the deck.

"How is the prisoner?" Pip said, hands clasped behind her

"She was sleeping when I last checked on her" Kasha said, turning the ship slightly "I'm surprised to see you awake, let alone out of your cabin"

"Time is against us. And we approach mermaids' water with every second. I have every reason to be cautious don't you think?"

"Yes Captain."

A breeze crossed the ship, carrying with it the women's silence. Pip knew Kasha too well. She had a question burning on her lips.

"Speak Kasha" she said

"Why did Jack come to you?" she asked reluctantly

"I don't know." Pip said, never wanting to betray the fact she had loved Jack and she hoped he'd come to her because he felt the same too.

"And why did you even agree to this? I thought you hated him" Kasha knew she was treading on dangerous ground. When they'd first met, Pip had still been very vague about where she had washed up from.

_**After a few days, I gave up waiting for him. He was gone. I wasn't loved by anyone- couldn't rely on anyone- but I had to get off the island. So one night under the cover of night, I lay back in the water, allowing myself to become submerged in the water, and allowed the current to carry me. I didn't care where I ended up. I began to swim with the current, until I saw light and land, which turned out to be a pirate's port. **_

_**Soaked through to the bone, and walking through the streets, I found an inn, and began to drink. That was when I noticed them. A group of pirates, all female, in the corner. A blonde, stood on a chair, gaining cheers from her fellows, from whatever it was she was saying. She kept tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulders. I got close enough to hear what she was saying.**_

"_**WE NEED A CAPTAIN! A STRONG MAN TO LEAD US ALL!" the blonde was shouting**_

_**Small bubbles of rage formed under my skin. Jack, my father- they were men. You couldn't rely on them. I started to laugh, causing them all to turn round and stare at me, against the post of the inn.**_

"_**Something funny?" the blonde said**_

"_**Yes." I replied, looking up at them "you're claims are ridiculous. You don't need a man. That's poppycock." **_

"_**Are you challenging me?" the blonde said, jumping from the chair, and pulling out a sword. She nodded to her fellows, who through a sword at me.**_

_**And then she swung for me. I hit her back, and we fought. My advantage- her hair. I grabbed a fistful of it, pulled her towards me. She dug her foot into mine, and then another blonde fired a shot. Everyone froze.**_

"_**The brunette speaks the truth" she said, as we all turned to face her "What's your name lass?"**_

"_**Pip" I said**_

"_**Will you take us on? We have a ship and a crew, and you look as though you could use that"**_

_**I nodded. "Over my dead body" the long haired blonde said, wriggling from my grasp**_

"_**Easily done" I said, running my sword through her. I pulled it out and she fell to the ground. It was then that the crew feared me, and that I met Kasha, who I appointed first mate.**_

_**I was a captain of a ship, and determined to get revenge on Jack and my father. I swore I would.**_

Pip went down below deck to find Elizabeth. She wasn't asleep when she laid eyes on her. Pip wasn't entirely sure what to do about Elizabeth. In truth, she wasn't keeping Jack's wench for Jack, but because Calypso was not a force you messed with. She would rather deal with Jack again, then piss off Calypso.

Still. She hated Elizabeth. Possibly because she was beautiful. And had a man. Who truly loved her. But she still hated her. She was the kind of woman who if she'd met on a voyage, she'd kill instantly. Harsh; but that was what Pip had to be. She had no choice. Circumstances had changed her. From the moment Jack had left her on that island, she changed.

Elizabeth looked up at her; fear about what exactly the fearsome Pip would do. Neither woman said anything. They just couldn't bring themselves to do so. Pip wasn't going to waste time asking her how she slept. "On your feet" she eventually snarled.

Elizabeth stumbled up. Pip had to hold back a smirk. She, the fearsome Captain- was scaring the King of the Brethren Court. She unlocked the door, and allowed Elizabeth to cautiously walk out. Elizabeth glanced up at her.

"Just to stretch your legs. Under supervision. Kasha will bring you back down here" She amazed herself more than Elizabeth. If Elizabeth was Jack's wench, chances are she didn't know it, and she too would end up with her heart broken.

She left Elizabeth on the deck and headed back to her cabin. The mermaids were drawing closer.


	4. Attack and the Taken

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's been so long to update but I hope it's worth it! :)**

Crashes. Pip awoke with a start. Very rarely did anything wake her from a rum induced coma; but when it did- she knew about it. And it was always bad news. Something she figured that she got from her father, great senses about when bad things were about to happen.

Suddenly the air changed. It smelt of sea water and perfume. Pip threw herself out of bed to the sound the bloodcurdling screams of her crew- as she picked up her swords and guns- and hurried out of the cabin- it was worse than she had feared- the mermaids were on the ship- tormenting her crew with the notions that their men did not truly love them, filling their heads with the ideas of their men being with other people. As they couldn't attack the women with their allure- this was the next best thing.

It was bad luck to kill a mermaid. But then, being left without a ship or a crew- was equally as damning. So, the Sweet Revenge's captain, pulled out both her swords and began to cut down the mermaids, one by one; each of their screams drawing Pip to the attention of the other mermaids.

Kasha, on the other side of the ship, was doing the same. She and Pip had endured many mermaid attacks- and knew they had a presence amongst them, which was almost like fear. The only thing she remembered Pip telling her on that first attack was to not let them touch you.

They attacked women differently- one touch could expose your thoughts; the man you loved, and that was their weapon. Once you'd been touched by one mermaid, they all knew your weakness.

Pip loved fighting. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush, and as she expertly swung around her swords, piercing the scaly flesh of every mermaid who dared to grab her, and ruin her crew's mental health, she was perfectly oblivious of what was happening below deck…

Elizabeth too had woken up by the mermaids boarding the ship, but having never seen an attack before- fell straight into the trap.

As she sat up from the floor- and first laid eyes on the mermaid; she didn't realise it was a mermaid. Her tail was hidden in the darkness, but her bewitching eyes held Elizabeth's curious gaze, and her voice, smooth as silk, captivated her.

"Give me your hand Elizabeth" she said

Staring blindly into her sparkly eyes, she slowly extended her hand through the bars of the cell, to the mermaid, still smiling sweetly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

As she caught grip of Elizabeth's hand she swiftly increased the tightness of her grip, face changing instantly, and Elizabeth's heart being stricken with fear as the mermaid's face broke her last strand of sanity.

Instantly her head was flooded with Will- with other women, laughing at the questions of his wife; pretending he did have one, but cared not for her. _Pretending- exactly Elizabeth_ she thought. But the thought was there now- dread took over.

She pulled away from the mermaids' grip- stumbling back against the wall of the cell, gasping for air. She heard the mermaid hiss slowly, as though also recoiling from something. Then, the mermaid hissed again; differently. Suddenly three others appeared from the shadows- each looking as pissed off as the next. Elizabeth knew, that even through the pain of the idea that Will didn't truly love her- that she was in danger.

A mermaid threw herself at the cell, intimidating Elizabeth, who began to scream for help. But no one came. Determined to not allow herself to be dragged out of the cell, she pressed herself up against the wall, as far away from the door as possible. But it was no use- the mermaids had forced open the door, and now were crawling towards her. Despite they couldn't walk- Elizabeth did not doubt their strength. One caught hold of her ankle- and that was it. A full blown blast of images and Elizabeth found she was helpless as they dragged her through the ship.

When she next opened her eyes, she was on land. And in very big trouble.

Still reeling from the attack- Elizabeth never occurred to the remaining members of the crew of the Sweet Revenge. That was until a man was spotted overboard. Ordinarily- he would have been shot; in case he knew any of their lovers, but Kasha knew better. She knew that man anywhere. Rousing the captain from her light slumber, Pip was brought out onto deck to decide what to do with their prisoner.

Having stepped out of the cabin for mere seconds, she knew the man lying at her feet, was Captain Jack Sparrow. Between them, they decided to leave him- and pray he didn't wake up. All except Pip. Who hoped she could kill him.

Eventually, a quiet knock on her cabin door alerted Pip that Jack was awake, so she left to see him.

"Jack!" she said as she swayed next to him on deck, all crew secretly listening "so, this is your grand voyage is it?" she laughed, as she began to circle him

"Come to think of it love- not really"

"Shocking"

"You look bloody awful what happened to you Phillipa?"

Pip snapped. Grabbing his throat, she brought him to his knees and then hit him over the head; but not enough to have any effect on his drunken head. "Mermaids" she said, standing over him

"And pray dear tell how is our bargain going?" Jack said rubbing his head

"She's fine" Pip said

"Can I see her?" he said, getting to his feet

"Not yet. First, do tell, what were you doing overboard? You can't possibly have been marooned again surely" she asked; sarcasm dripping off of her words

"Had to make a quick getaway" he said; impatiently and unbeknownst to Pip- not liking the tone she used when talking about their past

"Fine. Lets go" Pip was equally tired and impatient to get him off her ship- she hated the way he still made her feel

As they headed below deck, Pip was cautious of him; remembering from her youth the things that happened when they were alone. Supressing a giggle, she took him to the vacant cell of Elizabeth Turner. Jaw, fallen to the floor; she uttered a single word to Jack- who was as confused as ever.

"_Mermaids"_

**Ok, so let me know what you think- and please message me if you have any tips to write a decent fight scene- really think it needs it for what I've got planned. As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. A Memory

**Please read/review- let me know what you guys think, as this story has been lacking the OC/CJS love story, so I thought I'd add a little something! Enjoy!**

Jack and Pip exchanged glances. They both knew how bad this was, even though Jack's swirly rum filled brain often clouded his judgement. Elizabeth was being hunted by the sea, Calypso herself; mermaids were no better news than if she'd drowned at sea.

"How could you let this happen" he said; suddenly springing his surprise on her

"Me?!" she said "I hardly stood by and watched! I was defending my ship!"

"Yes well you're excellent at that love" he muttered

"What is that supposed to mean?" she spat

"Nothing love." He said, realising his ill place to be criticizing anything she did; he was after all her prisoner "Now how are we going to get her back?"

"We!?" she cried "I see no reason why I should be involved in this- I took no oath to Will Turner!"

"Oh it's too late for that sweetheart" he smiled, whilst approaching her and placing his hand under her chin "We had an accord. Therefore you're just as far into all this as me- savvy?"

He watched as the realisation he spoke truth, was washing all over her face. And maybe, not repaying a debt to him- isn't the smartest idea she's ever had…

Regaining her composure; "So how are we going to get her back?"

Jack grinned "You know damn well how"

Pip closed her eyes, in sheer dread- and followed as Jack walked past her, grabbed her hand and was dragging her back to the deck. They had to go to the heart of where the mermaids lived. Siren's Point.

Regaining control, and refusing to let Jack take control of her ship and crew, she let go of his hand when they reached the deck and led him to Kasha, standing at the helm. She grabbed her arm, and pushed her back into the darkness of the ship.

"Don't mind me ladies!" Jack grinned, with a twinkle in his eyes which Pip knew all too well

"Elizabeth's gone. The mermaids took her." She whispered into Kasha's ear.

Kasha regarded her for a minute, "So…?" she eventually said

"We need to go to Siren's Point" Pip said firmly

"Why? To help _him_?" she said pointing at Sparrow

"NO!" Kasha whispered loudly, she did not want Jack to know the conversation was even considering him. However, watching him, proudly surveying the ship, _as though it were his._

"Then why then?" Kasha said, breaking her trail of sight and thought.

"Because I swore to Jack that I would help him protect her- and he had taken an oath to Will Turner. If we don't get her back- I'm as damned as he is"

"Ok, well the crew won't like him being here" Kasha said "Especially since their brains have just been picked at"

"Then it would be a shame to have another red deck" Pip said, confidently striding towards the helm, and Jack.

She fired a shot into the air, and her crew gathered. Not putting her gun away, she walked along the higher level, looking down on her crew. "Ladies!" she began, possibly a little too boldly given what some of these women had done, "you are all familiar with Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked, knowing full well of the answer, and gestured towards him with her hand.

A murmur spread amongst the crew.

"Excellent!" Pip said, suddenly grabbing his shirt, and pulling him down to his knees, in front of her. She placed the gun to his head "Because I'm going to kill him!"

An ecstasy of cheers spread amongst the crew, and she didn't even need to look down at Jack to know that he was figuring out a way to escape a bullet.

"ONCE!" she yelled, and the women stopped "he has helped us clear our debt with the mermaids"

A wave of relief hit Jack as he felt Pip's grip loosen, and the gun moving. He also had a wave of insults hit him.

"Kasha!" Their captain yelled, as she tied Jacks wrists "Set sail for Siren's Point"

"Aye Captain" Kasha yelled in response, and she watched as Pip led Jack back to her cabin, smiling and waving at the severely upset crew as she went.

_That will take some damage control_ thought Kasha.

Kasha shut the door on the cussing of her crew, and turned to look at Jack.

"Not the first time I've been tied up in a captain's cabin with you!" he said- infamous twinkle in his eyes back

She shot him a look of venom, but then relaxed. She gestured for him to sit down, and then reached for the bottle of rum, she then took swigs from, gulping it down in front of him; watching as he licked his lips, longing for the sweet wash of rum over his teeth. She took the opportunity to tease him, holding the bottle out for him to take- but pulling it away at the last second. Until she sat on him, facing him and then brought the bottle to his lips, which he eagerly finished. She threw it onto the floor, expecting it to smash, but strangely, it just rolled away.

Whilst she distracted, Jack through his arms over her, so she was back in them- where they both knew she belonged.

She turned back to face him, smiling faded, as she realised what he'd done. She stared into his eyes, but then strangely didn't find herself backing away, as he slowly moved his head closer to hers, still not breaking eye contact, until their foreheads were touching, and he closed his eyes.

Feeling his breath on her face was enough to almost destroy the years of bitterness Pip had built up for this man. His rum stenched breath was back; his arms were around her again.

This was so unlike Jack, he didn't do "deep feelings". But there was something about Pip. Always had been, always will be. Phillipa. His beautiful Phillipa. Had been through too much for one so young, rejected by a father she didn't even know the identity of, just knew he hated the pips in apples, because it meant they were finished, and he'd have to reach into the bowl for another one, and she had been dubbed 'Pip' the day she stepped foot on The Black Pearl. But to him, she was Phillipa. His Phillipa. But she was strong enough, to be her own Phillipa. She wasn't a wench that he ran to whenever he was in a port. She was special. Arguably the only thing he truly loved and treasured. He knew he couldn't mess this moment up.

They both moved at the same time. Their lips met with uncertain force, but they both relaxed into the kiss, after they realised the other wasn't going to pull away. Pip felt she melted back into his arms, and allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth as he did the same.

Jack felt her hands grasp his hair again, as he slipped back into his happiest memories, of her, which he had supressed for so long. And the feel of her tongue rediscovering his mouth. He wanted to grab her, but couldn't as his hands were tied. In a moment of sheer of panic, he tried to untie his hands.

Pip however, felt him struggling. _He's still using me after all this time! If he distracted me, he'd no longer be my prisoner! He's planning to take charge! _ Arguably the worst thought she could have had, whilst revelling in the return of a long lost lover, but nonetheless, she had it- the seed of doubt planted in her head.

She broke the kiss, lifted his arms up above her head, and then climbed off him. She grabbed his arms, aggressively, which caught him by surprise, and then flung him out of the door. She marched him back below deck, and threw him in the cell which had once held Elizabeth. He fell to the floor, and stared up at her, pretence of innocence in his eyes.

As she locked the door; "Don't give me that look Sparrow. You're my prisoner. Do not forget your place" she began to walk away, but spun back on her heels, to face him. "I'll come and get you when we reach Siren's Point. " Leaving again, Jack had to supress a laugh when she came back. He pulled himself onto his feet, and stared into her eyes.

"Yes?" he said, raising an eyebrow

"One last thing Sparrow" she said, in a demanding voice "This voyage you were on? Where were you going?"

"To a rainbow" he said "Specifically the end, as one could be so fortunate as to find a pot of gold there"

She rolled her eyes, as she finally walked away- and stayed away.

Back on deck, she resumed her position at the helm, fired another single shot, and began to inform the crew that she hated men as much as they did, and that nothing g would give her greater pleasure than allowing them to kill Sparrow.

Having won back he crew, she returned to her cabin, and threw herself down onto her bed. Sleep took a long time coming, but when it did she dreamt. Very rare seeming as she was virtually hammered every time she went to sleep, but today she dreamt.

She dreamt of a man. Not Jack, he didn't give the same impression, but it wasn't Jack, she knew for sure. The man had his back to her, standing at the helm of a ship. He was just a shadow, but he wore a hat with a feather in it.


End file.
